The Plan to Return the Bat
by NinjaChick456
Summary: When Joker wants his Harley back, he captures the Bat himself. An 15 year old orphan girl has a reckless idea that might work. Unable to anything else, the government of Gotham feels this is all they can do. Rated T for violence. I am very busy so I may have some shorter chapters... :)
1. Thoughts

The Joker was furious. He had just gotten his Harley back when she had been snatched up again. They weren't just going to let him get away with breaking her out after Task Force X. He needed her back. At first she had merely been a burden, always following him around like a beaten but loyal puppy. Now, after going through so much; he wanted her back. He knew how to get it…..

Bruce Wayne sat atop the building, scanning the area. It was a quiet night; not that much ever happened anyways. The Joker had been motionless in action for a month now, and he knew something was up. That was the only thing keeping him out as Batman, freezing in the chilly autumn air.

A shadow moved behind him, and he spun around. A group of twenty of so men stood surrounding him, the edge of the building the only place left open. Rather than fight, he jumped. Just as Joker had planned. As the figure fell, his cape holding his pace to a steady glide, another figure jumped onto him. This was a surprise, and he found himself for the first time ever, unable to do anything as the unwelcomed traveler forced him down. He threw his hands out to slow the fall, but the person atop him bent over and looped his hands together right before they collided with the ground. Trying not to panic, Bruce went to get up, his attacker standing next to him. Before he could however, the men who were atop the building with him were onto him. The stun-gun got to him, bur the last thing he thought was, "How did they get down so fast…?"

Maxine Anderson stood in her room staring at the TV. Joker and his gang were plastered on every channel. By now, everyone had heard about his capture of Batman. No one knew what he wanted yet, and the tape was merely repeated many times for those who hadn't seen it. Suddenly, a new video appeared.

"City of Gotham," the King himself spoke, his signature grin stuck onto his pale face. "I've gotten your protector, in case you haven't noticed." He laughed. The screen panned to Batman himself, unconscious and strung up to a wall. "I address the poor government now." His expression changed. "You know who I want." The screen went black, and Max stood at it staring. It was obvious now what he wanted. She grabbed a small bag and ran out of her room, pushing aside the front door to the building; St. James's Orphanage.

She caught a bus with some spare change, and soon she found herself outside the city hall. Taking a breath, she walked inside.

A suited pair of men stepped in front of her once inside.

"Why are you here?" The one on the left asked.

"I-I wanted to speak with the government here in Gotham." She cursed herself for her lack of professionality.

"In case you haven't noticed, they are a little busy with the capture of Batman." The right one spoke. "This isn't a little game."

"I am aware," Max sighed. "I had an idea about that." They raised an eyebrow each.


	2. Capture

Max stood in the middle of the street. She was dressed as a near match to Harley Quinn. The government had only agreed to her plan in desperation; they didn't expect her live. It was strangely silent in this part of the city, and suddenly a loud grumble filled the air. From around the corner came the famous purple Lamborghini, complete with the driver himself. The government knew better than to bug her or even watch, so Max was on her own.

Joker stepped out, followed by two of his jumbo sized guards.

"Is this supposed to convince me?" He laughed his signature laugh. "Why are you here?" He asked his tone now serious.

"I know how to get your Harley back." The slap came out of nowhere, but Max didn't even flinch.

"I don't need her," he failed to deny the truth. "I just want my partner back."

"You can slap me again or even worse," she sighed, ignoring the red mark and burning on her cheek. "It won't change the fact that you want her."

He stepped forward again, but this time she was ready. Before the pale hand collided into her face, she shot hers out and caught it. Instantly, he jerked his arm back, a smile faint on his face. His two followers had drawn guns and pointed it directly at her head.

"C'mon little girl," Joker grinned. "You get three days for my Harley to return." The or else wasn't needed to remind her of the price of failure.

They climbed into the car, Joker and one giant up front, and Max and the other in the back. He had his gun pointed at her casually.

"Hood," Joker groaned. "We can't have little sweet cheeks knowing where home is." The huge man next to her pulled a black mask over her, and it had a slight mixed smell of faint chloroform. Only enough to give her a headache not lose consciousness. Still, she found herself drifting asleep.


	3. Escaped Chances

When Max awoke she could feel a shadow over her. The warm light reached her arm, proving it was morning, but it didn't touch anywhere else. She dared to squint her eyes a little, and a figure came into focus. Sitting above her in an old rolling chair was one of the bodyguards; fast asleep. In his left hand was a gun, which she assumed must have been directed at her until her drifted off.

She tried to sit up straighter, and it was only then that she realized she was tied up. Rolling her fingers around the opposite wrists, she found they were bound together. Glancing around the small room, her eyes kept falling on the window. Its light was in her eyes whenever she leaned now, and it was merely proof that the outside world existed. Her eyes fell onto the glass of water on the table next to the slumbering man. Broken glass was sharp.

Carefully, she stood up; it took her nearly ten tries. She walked over to the table and gently knocked the glass off. It didn't break. Cursing silently, she began to panic.

She hadn't expected to be given free roam, but she at least wanted a chance to look for the bat. By "helping" Joker, she could gain his trust slowly. Or, she could find the bat and escape as a hero.

That was what everyone wants. To be the person everyone looks up to, wants to be. She could be _someone_ not just an orphan with a suicidal plan. Slipping off one of her shoes with her heel, she used the now bare foot to do the same to the other. Then, she used her toes on one foot to grab the glass, and then she bent her leg up. In a swift motion, her bound hands slipped underneath and caught it. She left her anger out and threw it. This was harder said than done with tied hands. This time her aim was the guard's nearly bald head.

He was out instantly, not that there was much of a difference. She bent down to grab a piece, amazingly it shattered on his head, but not the ground. Reaching around, she sliced through the ropes, her stroke larger than she would've liked , and the sharp glass sliced into her wrist. The thin cut began to bleed slowly.

Ignoring the stinging, she sprinted over to the metal door, pretending the glass imbedded in her heel wasn't there, along with the cut. She was grateful to find the door unlocked, and she pushed it open only to freeze.

Two beefy-looking men stood on either side of the hallways, guns pointed at her. A laugh from behind them made her jump.

She spun around to see a pale hand slam the door shut, trapped her between the three men.

"That was entertaining," he grinned creepily. "Why didn't you put your shoes back on?" He stepped forward from behind the left body guard, and nodded his head. His face was almost like a child's waiting for a present to be revealed. She pulled back open the door, trying to make him not feel as though she were a threat.

"You said you had a plan to _help_ me," he mocked to her in the doorway. "When you are ready to talk, just knock." He shoved her inside, slapped her and slammed the door, locking it this time.

She clenched her teeth in anger. She had gotten out, and now all she did was lose his trust and get herself stuck in a room with a bleeding unconscious man. Her feet and face were stinging and she sat down, not wanting the glass inside to be pushed in any more into her heels. The only thing that she could think of was that it was her own idea. Her own fault. She had to go with Plan C.


	4. Tunnel of Triumph

SORRY GUYS…..VERY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND DIDN"T KNOW IF ANYONE WANTED ME TO CONTINUE….IF YOU DO…. (CLEARLY SO IF YOU'RE READING THIS)….. I AM STARTING SOMETHING NEW AND ELSE (NOT FOR HERE) AND FORGOT ABOUT THIS ONE….IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO CONTINUE…..PLEASE SPEAK UP OR I WILL JUST DELETE THIS…. THANKS….

Max awoke in a new room with new surroundings. New clothes also awaited her, siting patiently by her shoes. Her feet were sore, but from what she could tell, they had no glass. Glancing around in more detail now, her environment came clearer in focus. She was sitting in the center of a room with cement walls. The floor was dirt and her clothes were coated lightly with slightly brown dust. A door was across the room, but she knew better than to waste her time seeing if it was unlocked. She stood up and scanned the corners and ceiling for anything watching her before carefully switching clothes. It felt good to be free of the mock Harley clothes she had been caught in.

She walked over to the wall and placed her hand along it. Chilly and a little damp. The basement. If she was underground, that was most likely where the Bat was. Cautiously, she squinted up at the spot where the ceiling met the wall and then where it met the dusty ground. Even though she knew nothing was around, she scanned the room before continuing. A small light hung from the cement ceiling, too high up for any use. Pulling the necklace identical to the one Harley wore, out of the pile of her old clothes; she sat down next to the edge of the wall. One her close look she had found a crack. Grateful the metal words were solid; she began hitting at the tear with force. Surprisingly, it crumpled really easily. She curled her fingers around the cement and found dirt behind it. She pulled hard, but it made almost no difference. Slipping the necklace behind the small gap, she jammed it purposely between the wall and the raw earth. Pulling it out, some dirt came with it. She wanted to cheer; it had worked. Continuing this process, she ignored the blisters forming and any slight worry of someone's return.

Over half an hour later she had carved a place through the cement and into the dirt. Once she loosened the chunk of dirt, a small area around it would pull out easily. It sped up in pace and now she had a small tunnel just large enough for her to climb into. It lead nowhere but it was a start. Suddenly, the light popped out, making her jump at the sudden darkness. She panicked, worried that someone would come in. To her relief, footsteps lead to her door before stopping. They opened the door and slipped something in. She was grateful for the darkness masking her progress, though all the same angry that she had lost a sense. She could smell the food; a common fast-food burger. Without thinking, she gabbled it down. Food was food; always a friend, never a foe. Unless it was poisoned. Shaking her head, Max forced the thought out of her head and crawled back over to her corner. She realized that the door was still open, and a figure was faintly outlined by a distant light. The way it bended, she could tell the brightness was upstairs.

To her luck, the line of light was too dim to see much, but she was still anxious. The figure shifted and sniffled slightly.

"Time for the girl to sleep." A gruff voice said. It was one of the men who had been with Joker when she was taken. The door shut and the footsteps lead away. One thing that made Max happy was that in the dark her senses that she still had suddenly became keen and tight. Wishing for nothing more than sleep as a wave of exhaustion from the day and digging overcame her; she forced herself to remain awake. Sleep was for another time; she might not have another choice. Loosing track of time, she keep digging through the night before she finally could go no further. Before she slept, she tried to fill the hole in lightly to cover her tracks, but she barely scooped one handful back before collapsing down and sleep took her to his own world.


	5. Search OverThe Escape Begins

Max awoke yet again in the dark room. She was ever so grateful, for her work wouldn't have been for nothing. She was worried that the light would go back on and they would check on her. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and shaking her sore limbs from the dirt floor. She stumbled over to the hole and pulled some of the loose soil out. She yawned and began the process again. In almost no time her arms remembered that she had done this for a few hours yesterday, and they weren't too obscure in reminding her that.

As she worked, she quickly became fully aware and soon her sore arms truly became too much. She had created a tunnel nearly six feet to the left of her room, and she hoped that was long enough to reach the next room. If there was one. Stuck in the crouched position that the tunnel forced her into, she knew now was the chance. Backing up against the dirt wall behind her, she slammed into the stone/dirt wall on her left. Pain erupted everywhere in her body, but yet she forced herself to do it a few more times. On the fifth and final attempt, she shoved through the wall and in her excitement, all the pain and scratches were lost. She glanced around and stood up off the now cement ground.

Someone had left the light in this room on, but it seemed to be near the end of its life, flickering ominously. A figure lay hunched in the corner, and her hopes got up. Maybe it was the Bat. She cautiously walked over to the almost hidden figure and took him in. It wasn't who she was after, but she still wanted to know who it was. "My enemy's enemy if my friend," sort of thing. Tapping the unconscious figure she gasped.

When the poor, beaten person rolled over, she recognized him. It was Mr. Johnson, an old chairman for Gotham. Everyone thought him to be dead. Here, beaten up so badly, Max wasn't sure if either way was worse. The older man was awake now, and when he realized someone was near him, he groaned and tried to move away.

"Mr. Johnson," Max whispered quietly. A moan replied and she repeated herself. "Mr. Johnson. I am not going to hurt you." This time the figure seemed to freeze and focus on her more.

"Who are you?" He gasped out, his voice broken and dry. It seemed like it had been seldom used. He had been presumed dead for nearly two years now, so no wonder. A bowl sat on the ground to his right, and Max was glad to see that they hadn't been starving him. "Whoever you are, be careful." He spoke again; this time his voice was so badly scratched that it took him multiple times for Max to understand his warning. "They bring in my sloppy excuse for food in a minute." He slumped back down, and Max understood what to do.

She ran over to the dark corner, where she would be hidden from anyone newcomers unless they look directly to their left and focused. Just as Mr. Johnson had said, she didn't have to wait long for a set of footsteps to pace up to his door. Judging by the noise, it was only one guard, and she was willing to take that chance. They would most likely go to her old room next.

The door creaked open and Max froze. A figure stepped inside and walked over to the now sleeping man. He kicked his in the side and threw a new bowl on the ground. As he bent over to grab the empty one, a hand went over his mouth a something landed on his back. Caught by surprise, he went down easily and he didn't even know what happened when a small hand pulled his club from his belt and smacked it down on his head hard. It took two hits, and Max flinched each time it collided with his bald head. When he was unconscious, she stole his club, belt, knife, and a small can of mace he had in his hand. What was he, a cop? The belt was too big, and she decided to leave the mace. She set it down next to the beaten prisoner and used the belt to tie the guard's hands and feet together in an embarrassing position. He would have to call for help to get out. She wanted Mr. Johnson to be able to get revenge.

She got to her feet, the switchblade in one hand and the club shoved down her side waistline. When she stepped out, she saw a hallway. Her door was the first in the row, and closest to the stairs leading up. She walked over to the door two down from hers and tried to door. Locked. A search on the guard found some keys which, after some attempts, opened the metal door. She pushed it open and stepped inside.

A figure was tied up in the center. She gasped upon seeing the condition of the man. His signature mask was still on, but Max didn't need it to recognize the prisoner. Batman lay in front of her, clearly close to death. Taking a step towards him, she noticed a shadow behind her….


	6. Plans Made

An attempt of a plan filled her head, and she pretended that she didn't know that someone was behind her. At first she had hoped it to be Mr. Johnson, but the condition he was in proved that impossible. Trying not to panic, she walked over to the bound hero. He looked terrible. His suit and mask were both still on, but you could see that he was suffering. His chin and mouth was swollen and covered in dried blood. She wasn't afraid of blood or gore, but Max was overcome with a strong feeling of pity for the figure in front of her.

Two individual chains dropped down from the ceiling, holding his hands up about chest-height. Both his feet and hands were then bound with rope. His suit looked bare without all of his gadgets, and suddenly Max's plan took place. She causally slipped the switchblade in slightly open hand, sliding it out of view. She would have to sacrifice her best weapon to help him. A crunch of gravel and the movement of the shadow warned her that the person behind her was moving closer. She knew that pretending any longer would just be stupid. Taking in a silent, deep breath, she stood up and turned around.

As soon as she faced the figure, it lunged at her. Tearing out her club, she managed to jump out of his way; his knife didn't pass by so easily. It sliced through her arm and it took all she had not to grab it and cry out. Gritting her teeth, she yet again faced the attacker. It was another one of Joker's crazy crew; the other one who was with him when she had been captured. Footsteps leading down proved that more were on their way. She was surprised that she had gotten this far, but yet she decided to take her luck without question.

Rather than attack the jumbo-sized man, she stood there as a few others filed into the room. Three grabbed her, and one pulled the club out of her hand. The original guard chuckled.

"That was almost entertaining," he grinned creepily at her. "The boss wasn't so amused." Before Max knew what was happening, someone brought a club down on her head. Her head felt like it was exploding before she felt herself slumping down against her will. Then the world went dark.


	7. All Falls Down

The King of Gotham himself sat in his chair, not moving. His hands were entangled and he had a slight smirk on his pale face. He was almost glad that little Max had found both his other prisoners. He wanted her to be afraid, because soon she would be just like them. A knock on his door made him glance up.

"Where is she?" He called softly through the door.

"She is in a new cell, the one with cement walls surrounding EVERYWHERE." This caught Joker's attention.

"Why is this change…needed?" He stood up and opened the door, making the big man on the other side flinch.

"Did…didn't you see how she got out?" The guard was worried; if the boss didn't know, then he would probably be punished. However, the Joker merely began to walk down the hallway after shoving past him.

"Show me." He said simply from across the hall. Running like a kid looking for his parent, the large man lead his boss down to the basement.

LATER….

Joker stood outside of Max's new room. Though he would never admit it, he was almost proud at her resourcefulness. But no one got the best of the King. Opening the door, he nodded to the two club-wielding croons on his sides. Walking away, he heard her cries before reaching the stairs.

Before he had reached his room, he was stopped by another goon.

"Sir," the smaller man cowered. "Jones (for the reason I have no creativity, Jones is the guard Max tied up,) was missing his knife. He wasn't too happy." The Joker froze. They had found the mace next to Mr. Johnson, unused. That was the only reason the old man had escaped a beating. Trying not to panic, he pushed past the man and into the camera room.

They had a camera in every room but his own and the cell where Max had dug the tunnel. They hadn't found a need for one. As soon as the two men in the room saw Joker enter, the tensed up.

"What do you need, boss?" One shouted out.

"Check the footage in the Bat's room from a few hours ago. When the girl first entered his room." The two guys switched the live feed to the said footage. Cursing loudly, Joker felt his panic rise yet higher. Zooming in, Joker saw the girl slip something shiny into his beaten hands. Panic flooded him, the worry that had built up in him shot out. He slapped both men with such a force he hands stung. It felt good.

"Quick, you idiots." He almost yelled. "Check the live feed." When they switched back, his fear became true. The Bat was gone. "Check every camera, and get all men on him!" Joker failed to conceal his worry now. He ran into his office and grabbed a few things before preparing to leave in a seconds notice. He wouldn't be caught today. Feet pounded outside his door and he heard yelling.

Slipping his purple jacket on, the whole reason he had fought so hard to get Batman passed his mind. Harley was still gone. And it was that little girl's fault. He had to get to her before the Bat did, but his worry of being found was too much. Like normal, he hid behind his tattoos and fake smile. Walking into the garage, he started the purple Lambo before running back inside.

Chaos was everywhere, and Joker hated it; unless he was the cause. Making up his mind, he went back into the camera-room. The Bat's cell was empty, but Max's was full of his men. He caught a glimpse of her fists as she fought to the death. She had no chance though, and Joker was happy that he had someone to take his anger out on.

Switching screens to Mr. Johnson's, he saw that that two was empty; all that remained was the bowl. A noise in the garage made him quickly turn to that. Someone was in his Lambo! Yelling into the intercom, he knew it was too late. By the time everyone was up, dragging the beaten girl with them, the Bat and Mr. Johnson was gone.

When he pushed into the hallway, his face was no longer white. It compared closer to a tomato, and everyone sensed it. Dropping Max, they backed up, leaving her in between them and the raging danger.

He screamed and began to kick and slap Max, this time harder than ever. Her face was already bruised and bloody, but he didn't stop. For some reason, she never cried out; just sat there on her knees, staring straight at her attacker.

Finally, she collapsed on the ground, panting. Her rough breaths matched Joker's. That was until she fell unconscious.

"Get her out of here!" He yelled. "We are leaving!" The Bat clearly knew where they were, but he had many places he could retreat to for a while. After everyone had left except the van that he was to ride in, he punched the wall with such force that he heard almost every bone crack. As they drove away, he let the pain comfort him for all that had gone wrong…


	8. End is just the Beginning

(A/N: I hate asking for reviews but they really are like my motivation and otherwise I just force my writing or lose interest. Also if you have a story idea, email me at what my profile says. I may just write it! Thanks, horrible writer out! -NinjaChick456)

The Bat had ignored all of his pain and found a way out. What bothered him, was how he had gotten the knife. Clearly someone had helped him, but he had no clue who. He had long since ditched the Joker's precious car, and now he and the unconscious Mr. Johnson were at the main center of Gotham.

When they had seen him, it took all they had no to cheer. After helping Mr. Johnson to a safe place where he could be taken care of, the Bat was yet again lost in the night. It wasn't until after a few hours later that he had received a call from them, asking where Max was.

Finally, he knew who had helped him. The problem was, she was still with the Joker. The Joker didn't know this, but the Bat had long ago figured out where his "hidden" bases were. He was sure he knew where she was at. Preparing himself with all off his usual goodies, he was ready to go. Rather than come up with a plan, like he normally did, he knew that every second must be torture for the girl. Literally.

Taking off in his Batmobile, he thought of the floor plan he had stumbled upon of their second base.

He arrived, and it was clear that this wasn't the one. He began the search continuing down the list, each time having to drive further away. The days passed quicker than he hoped and he couldn't help but worry for Max. Finally, he spotted out a likely place; and thermal lens proved him correct. It was show-time.

Max:

A week or two had passes since they had moved her. She had at first had hope that the Bat would come get her. But after this long, she had given up. She wasn't going to give up in spirit though, especially since Joker found her as his new punching bad and stress reliever. It could always be worse, she told herself, and a few thoughts popped into her mind. These thoughts made her beating not so bad, though it always seemed to make Joker angrier when she never responded to his punishments.

About a week and a half in, her eyes had nearly swollen up to the point where she could barely see. Whether there was sympathy in the Joker, (which she doubted) or things were going his way, the beatings had ceased to only one a day at the most. She was hoping it would continue to decrease, and the food was terrible.

She almost laughed. Here she was, a prisoner of one of the most feared men in the city, and she was complaining about food. Maybe she was crazy. Either way, it made nothing better, so she decided it didn't matter. She passed the times making up ridiculous and unrealistic ideas of escape plans, most involving her emerging as a hero.

This day was different. She felt something but she didn't know what. It wasn't until sometime in the afternoon, after her second sloppy-meal that something happened. A guard came into her room, rather than slide the food through the small slit.

She tensed herself, ready to fight. OUGH! Bad mistake. She tried to hide the pain that overcame her body. If you ever went to the gym all day, every day, and then tried something simple; you would understand. Ignoring her screaming muscles, she stood up.

"Max?" A gruff voice whispered, seeming almost funny for such a rough voice. She recognized it though. Batman stood disguised in front of her.

"How do we get out?" She whispered back. She had about a million questions, but getting out was her first priority. He tossed her a small blade from within his dark clothes; identical to what the guards wore. Almost like a prison, she almost smiled. Freedom was in reach. She walked over to him, glancing at the camera that was normally directed towards her. It had something weird on it.

"Are you feeding it a loop?" She asked.

He nodded, and a feeling of excitement overcame her. She was finally going to be out! And she was next to Batman himself, her hero. They walked out of the door, the Bat ahead of her. To her right was a window. Natural light seemed so strange, after being under a single lightbulb for so long. A door was to the left, and she was amazed at how easily they were getting away.

Pushing it open, she knew how wrong her last statement was. A soon as they stepped out, they were surrounded by Joker's croons. The King of Gotham had failed to show. Probably covering inside, she realized.

It took her a moment to realize that Batman was speaking to her. She nodded her head slightly, and he whispered his reply back.

Counting to three in her head, she and the man moved in sync, rolling to their left and right, around the guys. Pain erupted, but she failed to show it. Knocking down the closest one, she managed to tear his gun away and shoot him in the leg. Even these guys deserved to live. Most of them were focused on the Bat. He began to fight, and Max froze, watching this movie-like action. She wasn't going to lie; it was awesome.

Suddenly, something slammed into her left shoulder with the worst pain she had ever felt. Something was lodged inside of her arm, and she knew what. She had been shot. Tears streamed down her face, but she refused to make a noise. Clutching her hurt arm, and ran around the side of the building. Right into Joker. He was about to get into his car and make a run for it. Anger built up in her, and she swung her right hand around and punched him as hard as she could. He fell backwards and grabbed for something in his jacket.

"You little…," he began, drawing his famous handgun. Max tried to run around the other side again, but moving with a bullet in your shoulder isn't too easy or fun.

"Stop." He said calmly. "Turn around." She hated being forced like this, but she obeyed, her face doing everything it could to show her anger. "Get in the back." He ordered, yet again in his soft voice. "NO-OPH!" He was cut off as someone dove on him. The Bat pinned him down, yanking the weapon from his hand.

After he tied up the Joker, Batman decided it best to leave him here, as taking him would be too difficult in the small Batmobile.

Max wished they would take the Lambo, but upon seeing the Batmobile, all thoughts were lost. Her arm continued to throb, and the Bat just noticed her injury.

"We will take care of that." He reassured her in his rough voice. Max couldn't help but smile against the pain. It probably looked like she had to use the bathroom really badly, but she still grinned.

"Take me home." She groaned. (Hey a rhyme.)

"We will have to figure something out," Batman began as they drove off. "He won't leave you alone."

Max had the side window open as they sped away, and though her arm felt like it was going to fall off, she had never felt happier.

"Good," she yelled over the wind. "Some action is just what I need."

"Your arm may disagree," Batman replied, almost attempting a joke.

Max just smiled again, and suddenly the pain all seemed to leave. Nothing seemed better. Was it the feeling of freedom? The promise of action? She looked over. Nope, just the painkillers Batman had put into her bloodstream. She couldn't wait until she could see Joker again. This time with some good weapons on her side.


	9. Authors Note

Sorry that was short guys. I am really busy and even though that was fun to write, I got a little tired of it. I love reading action, so I tried to incorporate some in there. I know I suck at writing action (and almost everything) but it is fun. If you have an idea for a story, PM or email me. I love to write, though no promises…really busy with some College courses in 9th grade. Thanks everyone who managed to stay with me through this. Weirdo out…. -NinjaChick456

I WILL BE CONTINUING THISDON"T LEAVE YET!


	10. Maybe a New Start

The Batmobile had stopped a mile or so outside of Gotham, and Batman looked over at Max. She seemed to be dealing with the bullet in her shoulder quite well, but he was more worried about blood-loss. Her shirt was soaked, but she wasn't complaining. It hadn't smeared onto his seat yet, so he was fine with it.

"How should I contact your parents?" He asked her in his deep voice.

"They are dead." Seeing her hesitate, he could tell it was a larger story. Ignoring his curiosity, he felt pity for the girl next to him. Normally, no one would've ridden in the Batmobile with him, but something seemed different about her.

"So are mine," he began, surprising himself. His tone was softer. "They were killed when I was young." Shut up, he screamed to himself. He cleared his throat and began to drive again. "I guess you can't exactly go to the hospital then." _Stupid_ , he told himself. _She just would have trouble paying for it_. "Don't worry, I know what to do."

It felt so weird, sitting here and speaking to her. He had always felt different and separated, but yet talking to her just seemed so easy.

"Then you can go back to your…home." He finished, hoping that her life wasn't too hard.

"No." She replied sternly. "I am not." Batman almost grinned; who did she think she was, talking to him this way. _No_ , he pushed aside his arrogance.

"And why do you say that?" He asked.

"Because I have something to do to the Joker." Her face began angry, and at first he thought it was the pain. Maybe I was; just not a physical force. This reminded him that she still had a bullet in her.

"Tell me about it later," he cut her off. Your arm doesn't look too good.

They were both silent as they drove in. When he handed her off to the hospital, she pulled him aside.

"He is the reason I am an orphan." She walked inside, leaving Batman to his thoughts. As he pulled away, something intrigued him about her. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad of help. No, he thought again. Batman works alone, no matter what the case. But still, as he drove off, something kept bringing his thoughts back to her.


	11. Joker's Connection

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapters… it is easier for me to write this way…I am also VERY busy…PLZ understand… thanks- NinjaChick456)

Joker was furious. Not that this was anything new. He had lost all of his prisoners. Batman was free! He wasn't stupid enough to punch the wall again, his figures still stung. Even though the two grown men had gotten away, his thoughts kept falling to Max. She seemed familiar in some way, though he couldn't picture from what.

They were in one of the hideouts, (Batman had searched this one before) and were building it up as their base again. Yet through all the progress that was easily enough to distract him, his mind wouldn't leave.

She just reminded him of something, or someone. Then it hit him.

A few years back, he had felt the need for some more cash. He and a few of his goons had gone in and stormed the nearest bank. When they told the group of citizens inside to get on the ground, all but one had obeyed. It was a woman who looked similar to Max now, add on a few years. She had asked them why they did what they did. Joker had laughed and walked over to her. She flinched, but stood her ground. A man on the ground near her kept tugging at her, begging her to just follow instructions.

"Oh, Joker had smiled. "You might want to listen to this young man." Still she stood up.

"Ann," the man on the ground begged. "Just get down. There is no point in getting killed. Max needs us." At that time, Max must have been only a few years old. Joker guessed she was at their house.

"Yes, Ann." Joker teased. "Max needs you." He began to walk away, and his goons all spread out to get what they came for. As he walked away, everyone gasped as two gunshots erupted into the tense air. The woman was no longer standing, and both she and her husband were silent and still.

After getting what he had wanted, Joker had left. On the way back to his hideout at the time, he couldn't get his mind off of the woman. She knew dying wasn't worth it, but to her it made a point. She didn't want to be bossed around. She was tired of everything that was out of control. All she had wished to do was show, if not scare Joker so that he would realize not everyone out there feared him. Or even death.

Now, as he felt the same curiosity towards her daughter, Joker knew that he would never leave her alone. Max would never be safe, from both him and his actions; including his longing for answers.


	12. Safe at Home?

Max was bored. They had finished surgery on her arm and few hours ago and she was stuck lying in a hospital bed for the next few days. Then she would be stuck with a splint until she healed. The doctors had said that she was very lucky and shouldn't have to wear it more than a few weeks. Batman had done what he had promised, and because she managed to get him back, the government was paying for the expenses; all of them. She would be released in a day or two, where she was to return to the orphanage. Parental guidance was law, they said.

She spent most of her time thinking. What if her parents weren't dead? What if she hadn't been shot? Would Batman let her work with him? She doubted it. Batman. It was insane to think that she had been so close to him in the last few weeks. She still felt as though the car trip and rescue was a dream. An amazing, and longed for dream. If only she had friends to share this with.

After three days, she was released and given a car-ride over to the orphanage. When she got there, she knew something was wrong.

The front looked the same, but it had a strange feeling of emptiness. The street was out of the way, and cars rarely even passed by; but this was different. Where was everyone? She pretended that everything was alright and thanked the driver. After he drove off, she glanced into the alley on the building's right. A figure sat there, almost consumed by the shadows. It didn't move, but she followed its gaze upwards. Atop the building, she saw something dodge from the edge, out of view. No way that she was going into there. But what to do?

She casually stretched and yawned, acting as normal as a girl with an injured shoulder could. Taking in a breath, she suddenly turned and ran. As she pushed forward down the barren street, she heard her footsteps echoing of the narrow street walls. Soon, however, she knew that she was no longer alone. Judging by the noises, over six people were in pursuit of her. She could hear the usual rumble of distant cars, but one seemed to be getting louder. She took a sharp left into an alley way. As she had done almost every day, she scaled up the rusty ladder. She wished. Climbing with a broken shoulder and without the use of your left arm is even harder than she thought it would be. She hand to risk a jump each rung up, and each time it sent a wave of pain into her arm.

She made it about halfway up before the first person chasing her ran past. She held her breath, hoping he would keep going. Luck runs out though, and soon he was at the end of her alleyway, three more at his feet. She sped up her pace, ignoring the even worse pain. Pain was just a message. She made it up, before freezing. How was she going to get over?

The first hunter was almost a quarter of the way up when she made up her mind. Standing up on the second to last rung, she stood carefully balanced. Any wind would have knocked her over. Before she could think, she jumped up and rolled. Pain unlike anything she had felt before exploded in her arm. When Joker had been beating her, it was all outside besides the bruises. This was nearly all internal, and she could do nothing about it. This time, her tears failed to conceal themselves, and Max felt their warm trails on her scarred cheeks.

She stood up, and began to run, hoping her knowledge of the city would help her get away. Down below, she heard the car stop. Soon, it screeched into reverse and she was worried. They could cut her off.

The streets ran parallel, each street had a row of buildings on each side, making the running ground Max was on two buildings wide. She ran faster than she ever knew she could, and she was nearing the end. How to get down? She tried not to panic as her breaths cut into her thoughts. A crunch on gravel behind her proved her chasers were up top with her. She sucked in a breath and risked a glance back; they were closer than she thought.

As she ran over the roof of the orphanage she ran into something solid. The man on the roof.

Stifling a scream she tried to shove past. Her energy shut down, and she had no choice but to give in. She looked up, ready to punch whoever dared to grab her. She swing her chin up and began to swing her right arm. She paused it right in front of the face of…

Batman had a light grip on her side.

"Done playing?" He asked. "Hold on." If this was a normal adult, she might imagine that she were being pushed on a swing. That she had the parents to do so. This was Batman though, and she wasn't stupid.

She had no clue where to "hold on" to, so she just through her arms around him chest, ignoring the now numbing pain that followed any movement of her left arm. She closed her eyes from the pain, wishing she could just sink away. Where were the hospital pain-killers when you needed them?

Her breath was forced out of her burning lungs as they swung through the air. She had longed so much to be able to just see Batman's grappling hook as a child, not that she was much older now, but in the current state she almost wished to be back on the roof with Joker's croons. It felt weird, flying through the air, holding onto him like this. Had she ever done that with her parents? For a moment she was overcome with strong emotion. It numbed the physical pain for a moment, and she almost enjoyed it. Suddenly, they landed, and Batman carefully peeled her off of him.

"I am sorry." He said simply. "We need to get you out of here."

"You think?" She replied painfully. Still got it. Max looked around. They were on the ground at her orphanage's street. Looking up, she saw her hunters growling down at them like dogs. Around the corner stood the Batmobile and Max felt stupid. That was the car she had so childishly run from.

They got in, and like last time she was in it, she felt amazed. Her arm began to stab through her thoughts again, and it spread through her like fire. She heard herself ask how the car had moved itself before everything went numb, and to her embarrassment, she passed out next to the master of the knight.

"Autopilot," he muttered back. Then he glanced over and saw Max.

"I am sorry." He said again. She was the only one he had ever spoken those words to; and he meant it.


	13. New Place

(A/N: Just a quick shout out to two large supporters: **Giulia S** and **acetwolf96** …thank you so much for the motivation! )

When Max awoke, they were driving through a tunnel that filtered in light every ten feet or so. Her pupils keeps shrinking and increasing in size, making the blue around it look like pulsing ocean waves. She shook herself fully awake, and tried to sit up as straight as she could. She was sitting next to Batman himself after all.

They continued to drive for, but how long they were in the car as a total she didn't know. Soon, they arrived at a normal looking landmark. After some movements, she found herself and Batman standing in the place she had always longed to see. She was in the Batcave. Now, this wasn't the main place, and she stood behind him in a hallway, taking it all in. Hallway was a misconception. It was more of a tunnel with stone walls that ended with a heavy metal door on each side. He opened on of the doors along the row; not that there were many to choose from. Only four doors lay in the stone, and one Batman showed as the bathroom. Thinking about Batman's regular needs felt weird.

The room that she was shown next was a bedroom. It was clearly a spare, as it had nothing in it other than a neatly-made bed and dresser. A row of lights was placed into the cement ceiling. She assumed this was to be hers, and immediately fell in love with the stone walls.

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't be able to return," Batman sighed, clearly uncomfortable. "So I got this ready…I didn't know where else you could go." He disappeared and returned with a bag. "I managed to get some of your things. I can get you some money to buy things." He seemed really awkward, and Max felt bad for him. He didn't have to do this after all.

She smiled and sat down on the bed. The downwards movement triggered her arm, and she gritted her teeth. Something landed on the sheets next to her; a bottle of painkillers and a plastic cup. Then he was gone, leaving her to adjust to her new surroundings. She began to rustle through the bag, and was pleased to find most of her clothes were saved, not that she had much anyways. Her pocketknife, a few books, and some other things was all that she had left. The pocketknife had been snuck into the orphanage anyways, and she was bound to get caught soon enough. Her thoughts switched to the orphanage.

Where was everyone? Had Joker gotten to them? She had never exactly liked anyone there, but she couldn't just let them be stuck in a situation that was her fault. She sighed, and collapsed onto the bed. It was only late afternoon, but before she knew it, Max was asleep on the pillows.

She was going to like it here.


	14. Identities

(A/N: I don't know whether or not to include Alfred in these stories…someone comment below a yes or no…Also, this is before/without Robin…Thanks)

Batman knocked on Max's door lightly. He normally let her sleep in longer; never waking her up himself. She had been living down her for almost a week now, and Batman had mixed feelings. It felt odd having a young girl sharing a close living space, and it wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was just he had no clue what to do next. He still debated if he should allow her to help him, but he didn't want her in danger. All he was full of was questions about her, and about how her parents had died. Then he remembered.

One time, back when he was first starting up as Batman, before even Scarecrow, there was a robbery that he had heard of too late. A woman and her husband had been killed, the woman refusing to listen to Joker. Batman remembered hearing her husband say something about Max needing them in a recording that someone had managed to take. Just the audio was enough, and it was turned off before the gunshots anyways.

He put two and two together, and realized that Max would most likely do the same thing. He decided then that she would have to stay behind. Joker had been quiet the last week, and he was suspicious. After the failed attempt to catch Max, he must be very angry.

Max's reply broke Batman from his thoughts.

"I am up." She yawned loudly, and Batman almost smiled. How could she be so loud? "What do you need?" She called out.

"I wanted to show you something." He hollered back. Speaking to her had gotten easier, especially since she was kind of a constant guest. She ate breakfast with him in the larger part of the cave, though they were never together long, for Batman had to return to working out for a while. She sat alone on the far side of the table for lunch and dinner for the rest of the day though.

He had realized that he couldn't quite yet show her that the Batcave was under his house, as it would reveal too much; his identity included. He always wore his suit around her, and as awkward as it was, it had always done the job of concealing his person. Today though, he decided that it was time for a change.

"I think it is time that you meet the real Batman." He tapped his foot softly on the ground, worried that this was a big mistake. "I will be at the table."

Max's excitement grew, and she rushed to get dressed. She was going to be one of the few people who knew who her hero really was. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the hallway and pushed open the door.

Stepping inside the main cave, she almost gasped. It was insane to see a normal person standing there. She recognized him, but couldn't put a name to it. His age, she couldn't tell, other than that he was around a decade or so older than her. He had dark, black hair sleeked back, and he was wearing an expensive-looking relaxation shirt. Too be honest, he looked kind of hot. Shaking that out of her head, she spoke.

"Are you sure that you can trust me?" She asked uncomfortably. "I still don't know your name. What if I am caught?"

"I think you are strong enough to keep it in. Besides," he took a breath in. "I think it best if you stay here. Helping me is too dangerous." As he expected, her face looked pained.

"You don't understand," she cried out. "I NEED to help you. I can't just let it go!" Batman understood entirely. He had felt this way his whole life up until his "superhero" career. Henri Ducard trained him to release this fear, and though he had ended up a foe in the end, he still kept what he had learned.

"I went through the same thing. That was the hardest part of my training." He was surprised at what he was saying. Never had he told anyone other than Henri about his fear. Everyone knew about the bats, but his family was a personal topic. This shut Max up.

"I am sorry," she sighed. "I just wished that I could do something about it. And what should I call you?"

Batman thought this over for a moment. If he was going to help her go through the same thing he had, names weren't so important. But he felt that nothing was more.

"Bruce," he whispered. He felt so exposed standing as a normal person in front of her. She wasn't scanning him, but her glance was one of curiosity all the same.

"Bruce? As in the Bruce Wayne?" Her face lit up. "The "crazy dude" who burned down his house and then rebuilt it?"

"That was to save everyone else," he suddenly felt defensive. "Were you even born then?"

"Yeah, but I was pretty young." (A/N: I don't want to deal with ages, so let's just say that Batman is 26 or 27 now…)

"Would you like me to train you?" He asked, changing the subject even though he knew the answer before she almost screamed it.

"Of course," she yelled. "But what's the point if I can't help you?"

"You can't yet…" He said mysteriously.


	15. Training Continues

MAX:

The blow caught Max by surprise, but she quickly recovered and threw a punch out, which the figure narrowly dodged. She froze, taking the moment to predict where they would stop. She spun around as she ducked, sticking her leg out in front of her. She tangled her extended limb around her attackers, and he fell forward. At the last second, he curled his legs and body into a human pill-bug. Jumping out of his summersault, he blocked Max's fist at the last second. She retracted it in a flash and slid out of the way. She felt him breeze past as she planted her feet. At the last second, she slid her foot out again, and this time it caught him by surprise. Falling in an attempt to recover, Max took her chance and pounced like a cat on a mouse; a very large mouse whose proportions were almost twice that of the cat's. Pushing her forearm to the man's throat, she found him grinning slightly up at her. That couldn't be good.

She peeled herself off of him and rolled, using her momentum to stand up. She dropped to the ground and flattened herself against the stone. A corner of fabric brushed her face, and she pulled herself in closer. The dimmed light made sight difficult, but she mostly relied on her other senses anyways. It was great for darker fights. The figure was suddenly up next to her and she tried to move on the wall. Max rolled on the rough surface, only to be pinned from behind.

Kicking out, she used the force she had gained in the movement to drop out of his grip. Taking a few steps to her left, she stared at the figure in front of her.

BRUCE:

"You don't want to turn your back like that," Bruce Wayne advised. "Your speed is a helpful asset, but you use it too much. See you tire out to quickly that way." She was breathing heavily, though it wasn't like she was gasping. When the first started training, Bruce had been careful not to hurt her or go to strong. Now, when she had learned quite a few things, all he cared about was not breaking any bones. He still was curious about her, but they had gotten to know each other a little better. (A/N: He wasn't thinking in any way that you guys are. This isn't a romance! It would be too weird….)

That was the problem though. If Bruce got too close to anyone, he would be torn apart if something ever happened to them. Like his parents. Shaking that out of his head, he looked over at Max. She was getting a drink, and she saw him looking. Glancing away quickly, Bruce felt a new feeling overcome him; embarrassment.

MAX:

As she chugged down some water, she caught Bruce watching her. It wasn't in a creepy way, more interested. He made a face and turned away, blushing like a teenage girl who got caught staring by her crush. Wait…. She knew that it wasn't like that, and she almost cracked a joke, but remembered that it wasn't his way. Setting down the bottle, she ran into the training room, knocking her shoulder on the rock.

"Ow." She said simply. Bruce looked at her and she just pointed to stone. He nodded before speaking.

"If you are going to be so clumsy walking, how do you think it will turn out with a blade?" He shook his head and gestured to the thin sword on the ground. This was what Max was waiting for. When they began training, she had waited impatiently for weapon practice, and finally it was time. Brushing her hair out of her face, she bent over and grabbed the brown handle. Carefully, she ran her finger over the edge of the cold metal. It was dull, but she knew that wouldn't make a difference.

"Are me going to wear gloves or something to be careful?" Max asked. She was wearing just a T-Shirt; now covered in sweat from their hours of training earlier, and a pair of shorts that ran down half-way to her knees. Bruce was wearing a sleeveless shirt and sweatpants, but had barely sweat a drop.

"Good idea." He walked into the main cavern before returning with two pairs. Tossing her a pair, she saw that they were both the same size; too big for her. Sliding them on, she found that they fit perfectly.

"Molds to your shape," Bruce explained, reading her mind. "I think we should just go over stance and ways to hold it. Then we can get into some attacking moves and blocks." When he had first spoken with Max, it had been very uncomfortable. As he had grown accustomed to her, it was easier than he thought possible. All worry about how she would react or learn had left, and he trusted her completely now. He was glad that he had brought her to live here. Technically, he had adopted her; Bruce Wayne had, to keep the government off of them. Holding his blade, he faced her.

"What do you know about these blades?" He asked, not wanted to bore her with things that she already knew.

"A few years ago, I was friends with this boy around my age. I was around ten, but I was stronger than ever kid there. We both had picked up some sticks from the ground and were just screwing around." She paused and brushed aside her tangled blond hair. "I ended up scratching him across the face and it drew blood. I think that didn't help my case when it came to adoption. He was gone within a week even though he was laughing. Adults ruin the fun."

"They also make sure that you are safe," Bruce reminded her. He wished that he knew what else parents were supposed to do, but then again, she didn't much either. "Show me how to block."

He stepped towards her and she held the blade pointed in front of her, not flat out but not straight up either. He swiped slowly in front of her, the blade swishing by sideways. She held her sword up, stopping it. It formed an "X" shape, and Bruce knew she wasn't stupid. They practiced blocking for a while longer, each time picking up speed. Within an hour, she had gotten it down so well that when he surprised her and spun around, her reflexes blocked it without thinking.

Amazed at her learning speed, he also remembered that she must be tired. Though she never complained once, she was gasping like she had run a marathon as she attempted to drink. If she was able to help him out in the world of stopping crime, she needed much more. They went back to swordplay after a few more minutes, and time seemed to flash by. Before they knew it, Bruce's watch read seven p.m. Time for dinner.

They both disappeared for around half an hour to take a shower, and soon they were sitting down in the main cavern eating. Where the table and kitchen supplies were set, they were separate from the central space, but still connected in a way. Many room lead off of the main cavern, and Max could stare right at all of the breathtaking gadgets as she chewed her sandwich.

It was odd how much things had changed. Around a month ago, she was just a lonely orphan who wanted to be noticed, and things had built up to where she was now. Never could she have ever thought that she would be training with Batman. She had dreamed it; that was for sure, but she still would randomly break into a grin that always made Bruce nervous. Another thing popped into her head. If she was going to help Batman, she needed a name to conceal her own. Suddenly realizing her lack of energy, she finished eating before rushing to bed. She wanted her rest for the attacking swordplay that waited tomorrow.


	16. Plan Made Again

"I have an idea about how to deal with Joker." Max spoke across the table, not looking Batman in the eyes. Or should she say Bruce Wayne. She felt excited and important that she knew who he really was. But she also knew that he was still awkward around her. He was adjusting, but Max was worried that she was in the way.

"Hum?" Bruce mumbled back, food in his mouth. It was lunch, and they had just finished a morning of training. He listened closely though, unsure of how to react. He was Batman, always coming up with the plans and ideas, but for once, he was interested.

"We need to set a trap." She continued. "Not with me; I don't want to be in that risky of a place in case it fails."

"Then don't let it fail." Bruce replied simply.

"No," she said, setting down her glass. "I meant we use Harley as the bait."

Bruce thought this over for a second. "How? Aren't we risking losing her?" He knew that he could trust her, but a feeling of doubt washed over him. What if she just wanted Harley to be back with Joker? Ignoring that thought, he pushed it out of the way when he remembered what she had gone through for him.

"We accidently let something slip about where Harley is being held, which is a new place. When he goes to retrieve her, we simply close the place down and capture them both." She looked down. "But of course, if they got away both would be gone."

"But if we succeeded we wouldn't have to worry so much." Bruce thought this over. "I say life needs risks."

Max laughed. "Batman is telling me about risks?" She finished lunch and then walked into the training room, which contained a punching bag today. This was her first independent lesson, even though she had been there for almost a month, and soon she would be able to go out with Batman. After a workout, she and Batman came up with a plan.

She still hadn't come up with a name, and personally she didn't want a cheesy one. She decided to see what everyone else called her. Batman had gotten a suit for her. It was made out of thick material that was easily moved in and light, but still durable enough to stop bullets from a distance. Knives probably could get through, but she knew her quick speed could get her out of knife-range. On her feet she wore thick, but surprisingly comfy black tennis shoes. Her mask was merely a navy-blue cloth tied around her mouth and nose. It looped around a spot of her back suit, so tying it wasn't a problem and it wouldn't come off so easily.

As for weapons, she had her knife, a few Batarangs, some smoke bombs, a grappling hook, a cheap radio which Batman had an identical one of, some cuffs, an EMP egg, and a few other exciting gadgets. She wanted to bring a sword, but Batman assured her that it would be a pain on her back. She was excited for tomorrow; they had the plan figured out.

Move Harley to a discrete location and accidently let her location slip. He knew that Joker had informants in the government, and he was careful who he revealed his true plan to. It all had gone smoothly in the moving of Harley, and only tomorrow would tell how it would end. She trained some more, this time with Bruce. They ate dinner and went to bed.

As she lay there, she just took everything in. Tomorrow she was going on a real mission with Batman. He had always worked alone, but from their training she hoped she would help, not be in the way. It was still unbelievable that she was here. Smiling, consciousness left her and she fell into a deep sleep.


	17. The True Conclusion

Max:

As soon as Max cautiously walked into the warehouse, she knew something was off. Ignoring her gut, she took another step in and froze. She saw Harley's hair just as it whipped around the corner, her footsteps echoed off the walls. But Joker was supposed to be with her. Suddenly, felt a presence behind her and a knife to her throat. Sucking in a breath, she heard Joker coo into her ear.

"Careful now." He laughed teasingly. "Your "informants" may just have other connections." When she struggled, her pressed it in harder, slicing through her skin enough to make a few drops of blood form. Trying not to panic, she wished with all of her soul that Batman would come soon. His part of the plan was to catch the two as they left, and surely he must know something was wrong if Harley was alone.

"I heard that you were looking for a," he paused. "Nickname." Pulling her hair with the knife-free hand, he laughed again. "How does the headless hunter sound?" Max gathered her strength and shot her arms out stiffly, like a football player. Pushing the knife away, she flinched as her hair strained, burning her scalp. She didn't get away so easily though.

As she pulled away, Joker brought the blade down on her side and through her shirt. Through the tear, she could see a very graphic-looking cut, ribs showing and all. The pain came in a wave stronger than anything she had felt before. Falling to the ground, she grasped her side and Joker laughed.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Don't have the GUTS to fight back?" A noise from where Harley had gone made him spin away from the pain-frozen girl. Batman appeared, and Joker dodged behind some boxes, waiting.

Batman:

When he saw Max on the ground, he panicked. She was clutching her side, and even though she was wearing black, he saw the blood staining through the slice. Her mask was off, and he saw he tightly clenched teeth. She looked up and saw him. He saw the warning in her eyes, but knew that the only way to help her was to go to her. Before he reached her, a group of men jumped down surrounding him. Joker walked out from behind a box and smiled, drawing his famous pistol. He yanked Max up by her hair and she flopped down onto her knees, still clutching her torn side.

Toying around, Joker pointed it at her bowed head then at Batman, grinning creepily.

"What's the matter Batsie?" He said, laughing. "Don't know what to do?" He forced Max's head up with his gun and smiled even wider. "Oh lookie! You are already bowing down to me," he kept his grin as Max glared up at him, the pain almost too much. His gun was casually aimed at her head, and Batman knew moving wouldn't be smart.

"I am not one to bow down to my equals." She gimmicked, the pain cutting her off. "Even if they think they are higher up."

"You know," Joker said, his tone suddenly serious. "I like you enough to give you a choice." Pointing the gun at Batman he grinned again. "One of you leaves. I promise." He stared right into her watering-blue eyes. "Your call." He began tapping his foot, mockingly impatient. "I don't have all day, and neither does one of you."

Batman tried his hardest to get Max to look his way, and almost like she heard his pleas, she turned towards him. He knew what she was going to say, but he wasn't going to let it happen. He took a step forward, his hands up in surrender. He for the first time ever felt defeat. Something in her eyes showed that she had given up. Right before she spoke, he stepped next to Joker.

"Don't move, you eager beaver," Joker laughed, pressing the gun barrel against her forehead. "She had been shot before, but that was nothing. Do you want her to know how this one would compare?"

Before Max good force in some words, Batman dropped all of his weapons and threw them over the heads of the surrounding men. "No. And that's why you are taking me." He wasn't afraid for himself, merely that even if they let Max go that she wouldn't make it. Joker turned to face him, his weapon still pointed at Max's forehead. She let out a groan and fell to the floor.

"Just hurry and let her go," Batman almost cried out. "She isn't a part of this; you made her a part."

"And she went with it. Are you sure that it was smart to do that Batsie?" He lowered his gun to reach the poor girl on the ground. "Now you both are coming with me." Clenching a fist, Batman thought furiously of a way out. Nothing came to mind, and he almost sank to the floor. This had gone so wrong. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Max move in a blur for Joker's gun. She tore it from his unprepared hand and chucked it past the circle. Instantly, the men surrounding them erupted in fire.

It was more of a panicked attack, and only a few hit. But it was enough. The distant sound of sirens echoed in the background as the world moved in slow-motion. Max fell down, nearly screaming; blood everywhere. (Sorry for the graphics….) As she fell, so did his heart.

Max:

As she threw the pistol her shoulder and side seemed to rip off. This pain was nothing compared to what she felt next. Gunfire erupted and she felt six or more tear into her chest and limbs. As she was on the ground, most missed but she hardly noticed. She felt sharp pain as her ribs shattered and her organs were pierced with bone. It was too much. Tears flowed like a river and she yelled out. The world slowly faded away, leaving a small gap of blurry vision. As she lay on the ground, feeling herself floating away, she saw the circle retreat. Faintly, sirens bounced into her ears and soon Batman was in front of her.

He bent down on his knees and faced her. Tears fell down his face, and Max was surprised almost more than the pain. Her moved some hair gently off her face and whispered something. It was hard to hear, and he repeated it again over the footsteps of the oncoming authorities.

"I'm so sorry," he cried. "This was never supposed to happen." He broke down, ignoring the fact that police and SWAT surrounded them. Jim Gordon stepped towards them, and taking her last chance, she breathed out some words.

"Bruce," she muttered, only loud enough for him to hear and as loud as she could manage. "Don't let this change anything." Then she was fading away, and with it went the intense pain. She felt a hand on her shoulder before it all went dark, leaving only echoes of Bruce's cries.

(A/N: I am sorry for such a short story and odd ending. If I get enough people saying that they want it, I will start a whole other story of just Max and Batman crime-solving. I will start it with a changed ending, and will continue that story more often with longer chapters. Again sorry this one wasn't too good but it was fun to write. That's for all the support, especially _**Giulia S**_. Love to you all, NinjaChick456 out!)


End file.
